Slowing Down
by etudeoftheartist
Summary: *Two-Shot.* She was so beautiful, so perfect, and Quil just couldn't resist. The question now was whether Claire would forgive him.
1. Quil

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**This is a two-shot that I wrote-one chapter in Quil's perspective, and a second chapter in Claire's. Review and favorite if you enjoy.**

* * *

_Quil_

"This is lame."

It was a hot July day, so Quil and Claire had taken to staying indoors. The pair was sitting in the living room of Sam and Emily's home, lounging on the couch together and watching TV.

During summer vacation, they always watched one movie every Friday, good or not. At the moment, however, some random chick flick was playing on the screen, much to the displeasure of both people watching.

"Then change the channel," Quil replied to the teen girl, who was staring at the television with reluctant but rapt attention.

"I know!" Claire sighed. "But it's so stupid that it's funny!" That was true. The movie's main characters, Matt and Veronica, were currently caught up in their third fight, yet they were still not officially a couple. And they were arguing in the _pouring rain_, soaked to the skin and screaming at each other for looking at another person, not returning a call, being grumpy, all trivial things to fuss over.

He grinned cheekily. "Teenage love life is exciting, you know."

Claire rolled her eyes, inciting a wider smile from Quil. "And idiotic."

"Ah, that's my girl."

"Well, if I get a boyfriend, I hope we never go through a phase like that," she continued.

Bored, Quil looked around the small yet cozy room, taking note of Claire's arm pressed comfortably against his.

He shifted his gaze to Claire's face. His stare intensified as she bit her lip with irritation, upon seeing Veronica burst into water works. Tracing the lines of her copper, his eyes darted across her chocolate brown eyes, slender nose, and bow-shaped, pink lips. Quil wondered how a 16-year-old girl could be so..._breathtaking._

Of course, he had always thought of her as beautiful, ever since he had first imprinted on her as a toddler. But now, gawking at her matured face, the love he felt towards Claire was slowly creeping up on the edge of desire.

He knew these change in feelings were coming. It started a few months ago, when Claire decided to slip into a dress that hugged her figure perfectly, for a school dance. Quil had been unable to peel his eyes off of her, and had to be elbowed in the ribs by Embry to "stop being perverted." And yes, he might have just been a _bit_ jealous of Claire's date and followed them to school to watch them for the entire two hours through a small window to the gym.

Arguably, Quil had his reasons. Claire's date, Kasey, looked like a jock, a douchebag, who would put his hands on Claire, whenever and wherever he felt like it. That meant Quil had to protect her. Plus, he had only stalked in human form-no shifting done at all, which meant it was okay.

Besides, Claire hadn't even noticed...well, or so he thought. So maybe she _had_ asked Quil if he had, indeed, followed her to the dance, but he had handled the situation by artfully lying and stating he had been at home, watching reruns of old sitcoms. Sure, she didn't believe him, but the main point was that no harm had been done, and that he would forever be her older brother, best friend, and protector. And now, perhaps Claire's boyfriend.

He wanted her to be his. Not just a friend or younger sister, but a lover. He knew deep down, after long talks with Sam and Emily, that he had to wait for her, especially because of their huge age gap. _That's our niece, Quil. And she's a teenager. You have to control yourself._

He couldn't rush her, or he would scare her away. But it was times like these that tried his willpower.

And it was times like these that his willpower failed.

As if a fishing line was reeling him in, Quil slowly began leaning in closer to Claire. The sensible part of his mind, screaming at him to not go too fast and calm himself, vanished. All he could think about was her lips and being close to her…

Then suddenly, even though they were in the midst of arguing, Matt grabbed Veronica by the chin and kissed her forcefully. "Oh look, now they're-"

Quil surged forward and clashed his lips with hers. Stiffening immediately and scooting backwards, Claire gasped. Restraint all gone, Quil placed his hands against the sides of her face, pressing deeper into the kiss.

She stayed frozen for a few seconds, before she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck to tug him closer.

Quil's mind stopped working, her lips pressed against his. He lost track of time as Claire ran her hands through his hair, shivering as he stroked her cheek. A low growl rumbled in Quil's throat as her fingers danced across his jaw line, and he gently squeezed her waist with his hands in an effort to eliminate the distance between them.

Claire pulled away from him, breathing hard and face flushed. Quil, lungs also heaving, took a moment to steady his rapidly beating heartbeat. Dizzy, he managed a tentative smile at his blushing imprint.

But to his dismay, she blanched. Eyes wide, she rose up and off the couch, moving away in long strides, all passion with which she had delved into the kiss forgotten.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered, eyes wide with panic.

"Shit…" Quil groaned, now looking upon the terrified gaze of Claire.

"I'm sorry Claire Bear..."

"You kissed me."

"I'm sorry I scared you...Claire…" He had gone too fast, just like Sam had worried he would.

"You kissed me," she stated again slowly, as if she was beginning to realize what had happen. Then, she spoke again, this time enraged. "You kissed me!"

"Is this what you do-randomly kiss girls?!" she shrieked furiously. "You can't go around doing that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" But he had meant to. And now he was paying the price.

She was silent for a moment, as if she were considering his words. "Get out," she retorted.

"I'm sorry. Please! I won't-"

"You shouldn't have! You can't! That's-not'-I can't!" she sputtered, tears now streaming down her face. "Quil, it was too much…"

God, he was the biggest asshole on Earth. He writhed, agonized by her anger and fear. "Claire, I'm sorry…"

He blew it. Now she was afraid of him. And perhaps, she forever would be that way.

"I don't want to kiss you," she said. "I can't." Quil flinched, stung by her words.

"D-do you want me to leave?" he asked weakly.

"Yes," she spoke, much to his disappointment, voice defeated and turning away. "J-just get out, and don't come back."

_She told me to leave. She hates me_. The tingling sensation at the bottom of his stomach started up. He shook, blinded by outrage at himself, convulsions running along his body. Then, he listened to Claire, sprinted out the backdoor, and started running.

He shifted, leaving the pain and anger behind.

* * *

_You're shouldn't have._

_I know! I shouldn't have. I regret it, I do! _Quil argued back, flashing back to Claire's tear-stained face. _I went too fast._

_And she's too young! _Embry continued.

_I know! _He snarled at his beta and best friend, baring his teeth in an attempt to resist wrestling his packmate to the ground.

As the other pack members-Brady, Seth arrived, they gathered into a circle in the woods' clearing. Embry, Nate, Chris, and Jacob had already shifted as soon as Quil phased, and now more were joining. It seemed to Quil that everyone wanted to know about his mishap.

_He blew it! He blew it! _A few of the younger shapeshifters in the pack, Nate and Chris sang tauntingly, snorting with laughter. Quil growled, leaning back on his haunches and prepared to spring onto the weaklings.

_That's enough!_ Jacob roared loudly-well, as loudly as he could through thought telepathy, considering that was how they were "talking." _Embry, he knows already. Nate and Chris, shut it. That's enough._

_No, it's not._

Another voice, one familiar yet they hadn't heard in their mind for years, made everyone stiffen in surprise. _Sam?_ Jacob called incredulously.

_Hello, Jacob._

_What are you doing? I thought you gave up shifting._

_Well, I came home to find Claire crying and the back door open, so I figured the worst. _

_Is she okay? Where is she? _Quil fired desperately at Sam.

_Emily drove her home. Not sure about okay though. She wouldn't tell me what happened, just that you shifted. So what did happen?_

_He kissed her! And then he got rejected bad! _The idiots sang again.

_Stop it, guys. This isn't something to laugh about, _Seth scolded the pups, who finally quieted down.

_Quil…_ Sam thought disapprovingly. _Emily and I've told you before. I know your feelings are changing...but she's sixteen! You scared her. She's the one who gets to decide. Not you._

_I know, I know. Can I at least talk with her? _Quil begged. _So I can apologize?_

_I'd give her some time. Maybe to get her thoughts sorted out. _Jacob recommended. _You should probably get some time away too._

_Alright. _Quil gave in. _But can I at least call her and ask if she wants to talk?_

_Fine. _Sam thought.

_Well, I think this clears everything up. Though it would have been better if those two hadn't received an invitation. Let's shift back now. _Embry concluded.

_Yep. _Jacob agreed. _Good luck, man._

_Thanks Jake. _Quil thought back.

_I'll see you all later. _Sam added. _Oh, and Quil? Don't worry. I know you two will work it out somehow. You always have._

And with that, the pack meeting dissolved, the members leaving to phase back and return to their normal lives.


	2. Claire

_Claire_

"_Hey Claire Bear. I'm really sorry about what happened. If you want to talk, give me a call. I'm really sorry."_

Claire sighed. This had to be about the 100th time she was listening to the voice message Quil had left her.

She slumped down in the lawn chair, gazing out at the cloudless blue sky and lush plants. Whenever she was feeling conflicted, she would spend time outside in her backyard, contemplating everything.

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Quil. Two weeks which she had productively spent moping and listening to his message over and over again.

But she had also been thinking about the kiss. Claire closed her eyes, remembering the flurry of emotions that coursed through her when his lips slammed against hers. The hunger in his eyes, the passion with which he had attacked the kiss-yet how he remained gentle, just as she always saw him as a child, mystified her. It was like he had been holding in all this pent-up desire for so long.

She could not deny the ecstasy that had bubbled in her when his growl reverberated through her, when he kissed her even harder. It was absolutely incredible.

At the same time, she had been terrified. Claire had wondered for a long time, due to the age gap between her and Quil, what would be his expectations of her. She knew how much Quil wanted to make her happy, but she couldn't help but wonder if he ever secretly wanted more.

The kiss proved that he did. Despite all of her classmates talk about how they weren't at all afraid of getting hot and heavy, Claire was. And she worried that a if man who was 14 years her senior wanted more, he would have to wait for a very long time.

So she had lashed out at Quil, told him that she didn't want to kiss him and that he should leave. But deep down, she yearned for another kiss, or perhaps even more. Claire regretted everything she had said to him in the heat of the moment and her fear, and wished she could take it back.

Maybe she could.

Picking up her phone, she sent Quil a short message.

* * *

Upon finishing her dinner, Claire slid open the screen door and returned outside. Quil had yet to reply, so she assumed he would be coming tomorrow.

She stepped onto the lawn, exhaling and watching the sun set behind the mountains, the brilliant baby blue and vermillion sky slowly darkening. For a few moments, she felt at peace.

"Hey Claire Bear."

Claire gasped and spun around, to find an amused Quil standing behind her. "Oh my gosh Quil, you scared me!"

He chuckled softly. "Eh, sorry about that." Claire suddenly noticed he was only wearing sneakers and cut-off shirts. Her face reddened as her eyes traveled downwards to his chiseled stomach.

She cleared her throat to refocus. "So...I'm assuming you got my message?"

"Oh." Immediately, Quil's face grew serious. "Yeah. And Claire, I just wanted to say that I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." she murmured. "I didn't want you to leave. It's just that everythings happening so fast! I'm afraid that I won't make you happy."

"You're worried about making _me_ happy?" he asked, shocked.

"Well yeah," she replied, now feeling uncomfortable. "It's just that I don't know what your expectations of me are. And then you want more, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Claire. You're thinking too far ahead now. I don't expect that much of you," Quil stated sternly, before softening.

"Really?"

"In fact, I don't have any expectations of you. I just want you to be happy,"

"But don't you want me?"

"Only if you want me."

Instinctively, Claire stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Quil's neck. "I'm sorry for going too fast," he murmured, placing a chaste kiss against her forehead and enveloping her in a hug. She rested her head against his broad shoulder, breathing in his comforting maple wood scent and appreciating the rush of heat she received from him.

It was now or never. Before she could lose her nerve, she asked, "So...can we take it, um, slow?"

"Whatever you want," he replied.

Tentatively, she brushed her thumb against his cheek, moving in slow circles. He glanced down at her with love in his eyes.

Claire stood on her tip toes and brought her lips softly to his. Quil went rigid with surprise for a few seconds, then gently placed his hands against her waist to support her and kissed her back.

She placed her hands against his bare chest as their mouths moved in unison. It was a lingering, sweet kiss, unlike the fire-filled one previously, and it left a tingling sensation in Claire's stomach.

They slowly pulled away, breaths mingling with one another.

Their faces were still close together. Quil licked his lips nervously, as if he were still trying to taste her. "Was that okay?" he asked urgently.

Claire looked inside herself and thought for a short while. It was a passionate kiss, but not rushed and fierce like their first one. This time, she had felt no fear, but merely blissful euphoria.

"Yeah," she whispered, smiling before bringing her mouth back to meet his.


End file.
